The Ending is Always Sweeter
by GilmoreGirl14
Summary: Part 3 of the E/O trilogy...You are cordially invited to attend the birth of the newest baby Stablers...open the story and follow along on the journey!
1. A Day in the Life of Danielle

**GUESS WHO?? Yes, I, your beloved Vee, has returned for Part 3 of the E/O trilogy...but something's telling me I might have to extend the trilogy and just make it into a series because I KNOW you want to see the new additions to the family grow up right? You can tell me about that later!**

**So I decided to approach this story a little differently. I thought you guys would like to see how Danielle thinks so this story will be in Danielle's POV! Just to try something new...**

**Danielle's a little bit more involved in activities besides SVU this go around and this will definitely play into the story extremely! Well enjoy reading!**

**Love, Vee (32 DAYS PEOPLEZ! WOOT!)**

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight!" I called out in the middle of Revolution Dance Studios. I was standing in the middle of a crowd of girls before we rehearsed a dance. Soon Celine Dion's "You and I" blared through the speakers and we began practicing the opening routine of the recital. While I was in the middle of a jump-split, I thought to myself 'It was only a week before the recital and some of us are totally not ready!'

* * *

Excuse me, let me introduce myself. I am Danielle Ann Stabler, dancer, captain of the senior troupe for Revolution Dance, reader, NYPD Special Victims Unit detective at sixteen. Yeah, I know, awesome, right? Well, I guess I better tell you how I ended up being a detective. My daddy is Elliot Stabler. He's been at NYPD ever since before I was born. When I was thirteen, I tagged along on a call with Daddy and his then-partner Dani Beck (blah!). I raced after the perp and had him down on the ground before daddy had called backup. Later that month, Daddy had me starting D-I-T training and out of Manhattan Middle School. It was the start of a new life for me.

When I was fifteen, Daddy and I were partnered with this new girl named Olivia Benson. Dad fell in love with her immediately. After **much** persuasion from Munch (another detective at NYPD), Fin (his partner), and I, he agreed to go out on a date with her and the romance blossomed from there. They became engaged on Olivia's birthday, September 6th, and were married on January 15th, 2009. Olivia's now eight months along with twin babies, a boy and a girl! We just moved into a townhouse the department had bought as a wedding present and, with the 300 dollars I recieved for becoming the youngest dance captain ever to perform at Revolution Dance, I bought **tons **of new stuff to redo my new room. My life is perfect right now and I would not change it for anything in the world.

What else can I tell you about me, now that we have my life story out of the way? Well, I'm 5' 4'', have dark brown hair with auburn highlights, and I am usually girlish. Whenever I'm not dancing or working a call, I'll put on my makeup and hit the mall with my dance friends. Oh yeah, I have five brothers and sisters from my dad's first marriage. My mom passed away not too long ago and it still kinda hurts to talk about her. Their names are Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Elizabeth, and Eli. That's basically my life!

* * *

After we finished the first dance, we ran off to the sides. The junior troupe was going to perform at that time so we could change into our second outfits. We have different outfits for each dance, a total of ten outfits. I have ten, but one is different from everyone else's. For the second dance, they would be wearing an orange ensemble, while I would change into a blue sleeveless dress. Why? As the senior dance captain, I get a solo dance, all to myself. The song I picked was "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain because it really fit everything I had been through in the past nine months. I am incredibly excited about the recital and cannot wait for March 14th!

* * *

After rehearsal, Melissa, Caitlyn (my best friends), and I were standing outside waiting for our rides. I had changed out of my dance outfit and into long jeans, a light blue v-neck sweater with my scarf wrapped around my neck, my cap fitted perfectly onto my head, my leather jacket with my NYPD badge fitted perfectly inside, and my furry brown boots on my feet. I was prepared for a winter day in New York City. Suddenly, I saw a red camaro pull into the driveway. I picked up my dance bag, waved goodbye to Melissa and Caitlyn, and entered the car.

"Hey Dan," the voice of Casey Novak called out from the driver's side. Casey is Olivia's best friend and the former ADA of SVU. Casey is actually engaged to one of the detectives at SVU! Remember Munch? Yep, that's him. She's also pregnant with his baby girl! They've actually set a date for a few days after my recital! I am a bridesmaid in the wedding!

"Hey, Case! What's up?" I asked as I pulled out my cell phone, a Pantech Duo from AT&T, and began checking all my missed alerts.

"Your dad and Fin went on a call and Liv's still on desk duty. She's about ready to slap the crap out of Cragen for putting her on there," Casey laughed.

I giggled at Casey as I opened a picture message from Liv:

_Get your butt here now!-Liv_

The picture was of Olivia with her pouty face on, her arms crossed sternly. I burst out into laughter as Casey pulled the car into the parking garage that connected to the precinct. I was going to work in the best place ever, I go to the best dance academy in NYC, and I am going to be a sister again soon! All in a day's work for Danielle Stabler, detective in training!


	2. A New Mystery

**School sucks! It's totally taken over my life which is one of the reasons I haven't updated in FOREVER! The other one is because I had a major case of writer's block! gasps I know, shocking! LOL! Anyway, here is chapter two finally. Enjoyz!**

**Love,  
Vee (23 days til Season 10!)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, SVU belongs to Dick Wolf, but that doesn't stop us from imagining stuff, right?**

* * *

I pushed open the door of SVU and announced, "I'm here!"

"Thank God," my best friend and stepmother, Olivia Benson, called out as she struggled to stand up and walk towards me.

"Stop, Liv. I'll come to you," I said as I greeted her with a hug. I then bent down and said, "Hello, my adorable little brother and sister."

"They've been kicking all day! It's been getting annoying!" Olivia exclaimed.

"You think that's bad? I've been dancing all day, my feet have blisters the size of your belly, and we are so not ready for the recital!" I exclaimed as I plopped down in the chair. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate, but instead of the usual three vibrates, it was a long vibrate, meaning that it was a job call. I groaned as I read the details. I gasped as I grabbed my badge off my desk.

"What's wrong?" Liv asked.

"Someone raped and murdered Madame. Munch!" I yelled as I raced out the door.

"Can't it wait?" He yelled back.

"Daddy duty can wait, dontcha think?" I retorted.

Munch groaned as he kissed Casey goodbye and followed me out the door.

* * *

The crime scene shook me.

Madame was lying there, her hands bound together.

Her entire stomach area was bruised.

Her cheeks were red,

her lip was busted

and her knuckles had dust all over them.

Her skin was a pale ghost white.

It was frightening as I watched Melinda (our Medical Examiner) check her over.

"Definitely a rape. I'll check for fluids, see if we can get it to match anyone," Melinda said as the coroner's office put Madame into a bag and rolled it away into a van. I felt the tears brimming my eyes as Melinda put her arm around me and said, "Maybe you don't need to be working this. Your dad and Munch can handle it. I can talk to Captain about it if you want."

"No, it's okay. My job comes first," I said boldly as I wiped away the tears. Munch and I then went back to the car as we drove back to the precinct.

* * *

"Danielle, a word?" Captain asked as soon as I pushed open the door of the precinct. I followed Captain into his office and he said, "I don't want you working this case."

"Captain, why the hell not?" I asked in disbelief.

"Two reasons. One, because you've got a personal tie to the victim and I don't want your feelings to get in the way of your job. Two, I want you and your sisters to plan a surprise shower for Liv and Casey."

''Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. My sisters and I are the queens of surprise parties. We planned Liv's birthday/engagement party and I've done some surprise b-day parties before that. I love doing it and it really makes me feel good whenever I help make someone's day a little bit brighter.

"Absolutely. I'll tell Mo and Kath when I go home tonight!"

"Good. Now go sit with Liv," Captain said as I exited the office, so much more happier.

* * *

**Next: Danielle puts party plans into motion, while the investigation into Madame's murder deepens...and all the evidence points to one person/  
Plus: Olivia debates over the names for the twins!**

**RR&R!**


	3. The Main Suspect

**So it's late, about seven hours since I got power back (curse Gustav) and I figured I couldn't log off without updating! It's kinda short, but still an update! So enjoy!**

**XO,  
V (20 days!)**

* * *

I sat down at the desk and saw Olivia sitting at her desk, flipping through a baby book.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Baby name looking," she replied. "What about Yancy Elaine?" she added.

"For my baby sister? No," I said as I took the book from Liv's hands. "Besides, I have an idea on what you could name the girl," I added.

"Really? What?"

"Well, maybe you could name her after Mom. Katherine Lane Stabler," I said.

"Katherine Lane? I like that name actually," Liv pondered over it a minute and then said, "Katherine Lane is a perfect name."

I grinned as I flipped to the boys section of the book and began searching through those names.

"You should name the boy after me," Munch's voice called out as he and Daddy entered the precinct.

"No way! The world can't handle anyone named after John Munch," I joked as Daddy leaned across and gave me a hug. He looked very tense.

"I heard about your dance teacher. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Cragen doesn't want me working the case though," I replied. Dad nodded as he kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"I figured. So what are you going to do with your free time?"

"Help Liv complain about having desk duty while working on baby names."

"Smart. Well, I gotta go work on this case. Love you ladies!"

''Love you Dad," I said as I continued flipping through the book. Suddenly, I dropped the book and Dad's files went flying everywhere. As I rushed to pick them up, one paper stuck out to me. I picked it up and began reading.

_Suspects_

_  
__Danielle Stabler (main suspect)_

_Melissa Harris_

_Caitlyn Morgan_

_Hailey Holloway_

My stomach dropped as I continued reading the paper. They had evidence against me. Madame had my dance papers in her purse when she was found. I had written a letter to her explaining how aggravated I was at a particular part of a dance and, apparently, she hadn't read it yet. They also had my hair on Madame's purse. This had to be a mistake, I thought.

"Dani, you okay?" Olivia called out.

I stacked the papers back up and said, "I'm fine," when I really wasn't.

* * *

**REVIEWSS!**


	4. MURDER?

**Chapter 4 up here! But before we get started I need opinions!**

**We know that baby girl Stabler's name is Katherine Lane...**

**But what should baby boy Stabler's name be?**

**Opinions please? Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

For the next few days, the case, the recital, and the parties were all I could think about. Maureen and Kathleen had graciously agreed to take over party planning while I focused on the recital and proving my innocence. I was not involved in Madame's murder and I was going to do whatever it took to prove it! But with the schedule for dance and everything, proving my innocence was going to be hard!

* * *

Thursday afternoon, I was at the studio, having a private lesson with Madame's assistant, Callie, who was helping me with my solo dance. Suddenly, I heard a voice yell, "Miss Stabler?" I turned around and saw two detectives from NYPD whom I didn't recognize.

"Yes?" I asked as I motioned to Callie to turn off the music.

"Miss Stabler, please put your hands behind your back," one detective said.

I stood there dumbfounded, but did as I was told.

"Danielle Stabler, you're under arrest for the murder of Summer Hamilton. You have the right to remain silent," he said.

I began crying as I yelled to Callie, "Call Liv!" I saw Callie nod and immeadiately turn around and dial the station. I heard her say, "Detective Benson?" as the detectives closed the door to the studio.

* * *

I heard Dad a mile away yelling, "Can someone explain why the hell my daughter is sitting in jail?"

"Daddy?" I yelled. He turned around and stormed into the room.

"Mr. Stabler, your daughter is under arrest for murder in the first degree," the officer informed him.

"What the hell do you mean, murder?"

"You should know, Detective. It's your case."

"I'm taking her home. She does not have to talk. She has NYPD immunity," Daddy said as he led me out of the station.

"Bail posting tomorrow morning!" the officer exclaimed as we exited the station.

* * *

"Daddy? When the hell were you planning on telling me that I was the main suspect in your case?" I asked when we were driving.

"I was going to tell you," he mumbled.

"When I was rotting in jail about to die?"

"Danielle, I'm sorry! I was so worried that you would be incredibly stressed, with the recital and your solo dance and all. The last thing you needed was being investigated."

I sat there, taking in everything that had happened.

* * *

My bail was 5000.

Kim (the ADA for SVU) got it reduced to 2500, and Dad paid it immediately.

But my problems were just beginning. Everything was going to get a lot worse!

* * *

**Up next: Some rearranging in the home takes place...and Danielle is not happy about how it turns out!**

_**"What the hell?"**_

**Also: Danielle struggles to prove her innocence in Madame's murder...and prepares for the recital!  
**

**Reviews and opinions on baby boy Stabler's name!**


End file.
